


Dealings

by VZG



Category: Firefly
Genre: M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-30
Updated: 2008-07-30
Packaged: 2017-11-16 05:04:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/535821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VZG/pseuds/VZG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon gets stuck with Badger. It's not as bad as he expects.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dealings

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt "Badger/Simon, deal".

Simon didn't like being used as a bartering tool. Mal knew it, Zoe knew it, they all knew it — but it didn't stop them from leaving him in Badger's clutches and racing off with their goods. They had to prove that they could not fuck up for once, Mal had said, until they could get back on Badger's good side, because as much as they all hated him, they needed him. He promised it was temporary, that they would do this job right and come back with what they were supposed to.

Simon wasn't sure he believed him, after all the problems those who hated Badger had caused them the last several times they'd taken a job from him, but there he was, sitting in some sort of makeshift dining room, and God, he hadn't been so uncomfortable in years. He hoped Mal could somehow cut their several-days down to... well, nothing. He wanted gone.

It was weird, really, the way it had gone about. When they'd asked about leaving a deposit, Badger hadn't wasted a second before pointing to him, saying he could accept no other security but the doctor. Simon had thought maybe he needed something looked at, or some poor slave "fixed" somehow, but it had turned out more like a date, with dinner and cheap, watery wine and Badger giving him looks that made him squirm.

He thought he recognized them, maybe, but— he'd never pegged Badger for sly. He'd tried not to think about Badger at all, really, but when he had to, he thought of him as some lowlife with a Napoleon complex and probably a huge urge to compensate for something while showing off his manliness by taking women who wanted nothing to do with him.

Instead, he'd chosen to take a doctor who wanted nothing to do with him.

"You know," Badger said abruptly, "you're prettier'n any Companion I've seen 'round here."

Simon had the feeling Badger hadn't seen many Companions at all, but he blushed anyway. He cleared his throat and asked, "Is there anything in particular you wanted me here for?"

Not a minute later, Badger's mouth was on his cock, hungry and taking more than Simon had expected he'd be able to, and God, he was _great_ at sucking cock. He closed his eyes, and it wasn't the terrible wine that made his brain go fuzzy. He breathed deeply, leaving his hands on the table, parting his legs just a little more.

When he was done, he looked down, wondering how much he was expected to do in return. He figured he could stand a handjob easy enough, maybe even give sucking cock himself a go, but Badger's hand was already sticky with come, which he wiped off on a handkerchief, licking Simon's off his lips.

Simon was barely dressed at all those next few days, his body worshipped, touched and kissed all over. He was never expected to reciprocate, for which he was at first immensely glad, though near the end he thought about it, just to get Badger's eyes a little wider, make his mouth go a little dryer with want. Badger was never naked, never asked for him to do anything. It was heavenly.

When Mal and the others arrived, surprisingly enough with everything they'd promised, they were surprised to see Simon so cool and pleasant rather than high-strung or — well, dead. Simon just grinned.

"You could stay here, you know," Badger said, his voice low. "I've got quite a bit of respect here. It wouldn't be all that bad."

Simon wasn't an idiot, and so he refused, but he made it polite. "Maybe we'll strike up another deal sometime soon."

He boarded Serenity, and didn't need to look back to know Badger was aroused, and that he would fantasize about it until they met again.


End file.
